Swimming
by yellow 14
Summary: Years after the final battle, Parvati Patil pursuades her best friend to come swimming with her. Little does Lavender know that Parvati has more than just Lavender's confidence in mind.


Disclaimer: I write femslash into most of my pieces. JK does not. Spot the difference.

"I look awful!" Lavender moaned as she looked into the mirror. She touched her scarred face tenderly. "There's no way I can do this."

Her flatmate and best friend, Parvati Patil, gave her a cynical look.

"Of course you can Lav-Lav. I've told you this a thousand times already. You'll be fine. You need to stop hiding yourself away."

"Everyone's going to stare at me!" Lavender pointed out.

"And if they do, it's because they'll be staring at your beautiful figure." Parvati countered. "C'mon Lav, it'll be a laugh."

Lavender swallowed and turned to face the mirror once more. There had been a time when she would have had no doubts about going out to a muggle public swimming pool. Donning an extremely revealing swimsuit and chatting up a few boys with Parvati used to be a favourite hobby of theirs. On more than one occasion, it they'd even chatted up a few good-looking girls. (Lavender made sure that her family didn't know about her bisexual tendencies.)

But then came the Battle of Hogwarts. Lavender's oh so pretty face, the face that she was so proud of, was ruined. Her confidence had plummeted afterwards. From an outgoing and confident girl, she became reclusive, shy even.

Lavender didn't regret joining Dumbledore's Army. She certainly didn't regret fighting Voldemort and his Death Eaters. But…she gingerly touched her scars once more. She never really thought out the consequences. She thought of the glory of victory. Not once did she think of the chaos and death and disfigurement and injuries suffered in battle. Especially not to her face.

"Lavender Brown, move yourself or I'll DRAG you there!" Parvati yelled. Lavender grinned.

"Coming Parvati!" she yelled back. Parvati had helped her tremendously, reassuring her and pushing her on. Stepping out of the front door, Lavender grinned at her friend.

"What's the rush Parvati?" Lavender asked. "The pools not going anywhere."

"I just want to get there soon enough to get some boys attention!" Parvati countered. Lavender grinned again, even though too much grinning made her scars hurt.

"Well lets go then." She said, with a confidence she really didn't feel. Parvati wasn't fooled though and she gave her friend a hug.

"Trust me, it'll be ok."

000000000000000000000000

Lavender swallowed and nervously stepped out of the changing rooms. Her swimsuit was a revealing one-piece suit that just about avoided being indecent. A couple of boys wolf-whistled at her and she smiled to herself. Parvati, it seemed, was right about coming.

Parvati stepped out after her. Her swimsuit was far more conservative. (Probably because her parents would probably freak if one of their twin daughters was seen dressed like Lavender was right now.)

"C'mon Lav, lets get in there!" Parvati exclaimed happily and she dived into the pool. As Parvati surfaced, she waved to her friend. "C'mon, it's wonderful in here!"

Taking a deep breath, Lavender dashed forwards and dived in. The water felt wonderfully warm and refreshing. As Lavender surfaced, she turned and faced her friend.

"So is there anyone here you fancy chatting up?" Lavender asked with a smile, hiding her fears away so well that only those who knew her would recognise that she was bluffing.

"Actually, there is someone I've been wanting to get involved with here." Parvati murmured, blushing heavily.

"Oooh. A secret crush Parvati?" Lavender paused and looked around them. "I wonder who it is."

Parvati smiled softly at her friend and pulled Lavender's face towards her. Leaning forward, Parvati kissed Lavender on the lips.

"It's you Lavender. It's always been you, even when I didn't know it." Parvati whispered. Lavender's face was shocked. Parvati turned and was about to start swimming away, when Lavender grabbed her arm and pulled Parvati into a deeply passionate snog right there. As the two girls broke apart amid catcalls and whistles, Parvati smiled at Lavender, who smiled right back.

"I love you too Parvati." Lavender murmured with a smile. "Now, let's see how easily this swimsuit of mine comes off somewhere more private?"

Getting out of the pool, they headed for the exit. They didn't make it back to their flat until the early hours of the following morning.


End file.
